The present disclosure relates to a tape test removal device. More particularly, it relates to a tape test removal device which mechanizes the removal process relating to the manual tape test method of removing tape and measuring the adhesion of the tape on the work surface such as outlined in ASTM D3359-09 which is incorporated by reference herein.
When applying a coating such as an adhesive, ink, or paint, for example, to a substrate, it is typically important that the coating be adequately adhered to the surface of the substrate to which it is applied. This is especially important in industries such as printing, and painting industries. During the manufacturing process in these types of industries, many factors can affect the adhesive strength of the bond between the inks, paints, and other coatings, and the surface of the substrate. Thus, it is necessary to test the adhesion during the manufacturing/printing process to confirm that a desired level of adhesion is obtained. A standard test, commonly termed a tape test and described in ASTM test standards D3359 and F1842, as well as other test standards such as ISO 2409, for example, have been developed for evaluating the adhesive strength of the bond between the coatings and the surface of the substrate.
The tape test is typically performed by applying a strip of tape to the surface, removing it, and visually evaluating the amount of coating that has been removed by the tape. In the standard test, the tape is both applied and removed by hand.
A problem with existing methods is that since they are manually performed they are not completely accurate and easily repeatable.
Thus, there is a need for an improved test method which includes applying a standard tape sample to a printed surface, then a mechanical process for removing the tape. A reporting process is then associated with the removal of the tape.